malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die eisige Zeit/Kapitel 10
Capustan Gruntle Gruntle is slapped awake by Stonny Menackis, who leaves in a huff when she realizes he's been binge drinking after learning of Harllo's death. Buke is there as well, and he tells Gruntle that the Pannion Domin army has effectively surrounded Capustan and that they're going to be caught up in the ensuing fight. Buke tells him it is time to stop drinking and grieve. They walk to the barracks to see if Karnadas would be willing to heal Gruntle's hangover. As they walk, Buke says he's still in the employ of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and that the city guards found their first murder victim last night. Buke claims it is important that the city guards not try to eject them, as they're powerful enough to destroy the city. On the other hand, they might prove valuable allies when the Pannion armies enter. Buke says he's trying to track Broach as he hunts his murder victims, and Gruntle says he should worry about outsmarting Bauchelain. Buke admits he needs help. They both agree to keep this from Stonny. Itkovian Itkovian comes down from the walls of Capustan, having just seen the army arrayed before him: fully 80,000 well trained and well organized soldiers led by Septarch Kulpath, further enforced by at least 100,000 Tenescowri and their Children of the Dead Seed. Itkovian shares the fear he senses from the guardsmen on the wall. Meeting up with Hetan and Cafal, he learns that they plan to address the Mask Council with an introduction by Brukhalian and Karnadas. As they walk to the Council Hall, Itkovian thinks on the inevitable fall of the city's walls and the ensuing battle that will occur street-by-street in the city. Brukhalian says that the T'lan Imass will defend them against the K'Chain Che'Malle, but won't attack the human armies that approach. Finally, he says that Caladan Brood's army will arrive in six weeks, and that they must hold out until then. Itkovian thinks this is impossible. Hetan maintains that the Barghast clans are still divided, so there truly is no hope for relief until Brood's army comes. At the Council Hall, it is revealed that the ground on which Capustan was built is holy ground to the Barghast. In the past, the Barghast approached the Mask Council for a recognition as such and the rights to make pilgrimages. They were always turned down. With the Pannions approaching, Hetan demands that the remains of the First Families be turned over to them. Itkovian thinks on the unification of the Barghast, and how Humbrall Taur needs this to pull his armies together before the Pannions turn their eyes on him. Hetan's request is met with incredulity at first, but Rath'Queen of Dreams, Rath'Hood, and Rath'Burn know where the remains are. When the first Capan and Daru settlers came to this land, they found barrows with bodies that looked more like Thelomen Toblakai. These remains were gathered up and buried beneath the floor of the council chamber. As the workers dismantle the floor, Rath'Fener approaches the three Grey Swords and tells them that Trake is dead, yet Rath'Trake seems more energetic than ever. He guesses this to be an attempt at ascendancy, saying that this threatens Fener's place as the god of war. Itkovian tells Karnadas to depose Rath'Fener, and take his place on the Mask Council. Karnadas refuses. The floor is torn up, revealing nine dugout canoes and sixty bodies. Cafal tells Itkovian that the ancient Barghast spirits have at last found their powers. Gruntle Stonny Menackis is at the Grey Swords barracks, sparring with a young female recruit. When she sees Gruntle, she insists he visit Keruli with her, and thank him for saving his life. She says that when the K'ell hunters attacked, Keruli snatched their souls away into a dream world, causing the hunters to ignore them, as they seemed already dead. Stonny further explains that Keruli serves an elder god who doesn't collect worshipers, but friends, and that she is his. They walk to Keruli's estate where Gruntle apologizes and thanks him. Keruli in turn gives Gruntle a small clay bird to give to Buke. He says he must grind the bird into powder and drink it, or else his "quarry will elude him." Gruntle takes it, though he's somewhat suspicious, and then leaves. Keruli tells Stonny to stay close to Gruntle, as the time is approaching for him to take a difficult path. Itkovian Itkovian and Cafal are inspecting the recently unearthed canoes and notice that each one has a carving that features the Barghast fighting the same enemy. Cafal names them "T'isten'ur", the Grey-Skinned. Demons that would take their enemies' heads, yet keep them alive to work endlessly. He said that his ancestors fought them in the "Blue Wastes", which he now understands to be the sea. Itkovian guesses that "T'isten'ur" probably referred to the Tiste Edur, who were oft mentioned in dread. They also discuss how the Barghast are related to the Moranth, yet neither gets along with the other. Itkovian speaks with Brukhalian, who asks that Itkovian escort the Barghast and find out if they have a plan to extract their ancestors' remains from the city. He says to use any means necessary (implying that Itkovian may need to break his vow of chastity to do so). They are approached by Rath'Trake who mentions Trake's sudden ascendancy and how Fener has named a Destriant for the first time in a thousand years. He warns them of a war between the gods of war, and that Rath'Fener is no friend to the Grey Swords. Itkovian departs, more shaken than ever. en:Memories of Ice/Chapter 10 Kategorie:Die eisige Zeit